


We Need A New Heater.

by MickeysTonic



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [24]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i love cuddly mickey, i love ian and mickey so much im going toCRY, sleepy mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Request:It's winter in Chicago, snowing outside and Mickey comes home from a long day at work, cold and wanting nothing more than to warm up but the Gallagher's heater had gone out. Everyone is cuddled up in the living room in blankets and Mickey just tosses himself on Ian and Ian makes sure to wrap Mickey up in his blanket to keep him warm. After Mickey had fallen asleep, Ian makes sure everyone stays quiet so Mickey can sleep.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150823
Comments: 5
Kudos: 190





	We Need A New Heater.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: valeskaheart.  
Twitter: gallavichheart.

"Oh my god, it's fucking cold out there." 

Mickey's voice floated through the house making Ian smile. He greeted Mickey with a blanket wrapped around himself.

"Ian, what the-"

"The heater went out, Mickey." 

Mickey groaned, "You have to be fucking kidding me. Is there at least hot water?"

"Yes."  
"I'm going to take a hot shower and I'll be down when I feel that I'm warmed enough."

Ian smiled, "I can make you some hot tea if you want? Coffee?"

"Coffee sounds great, thank you."

Ian kissed Mickey who sighed at the contact.

"Or you could just keep kissing me." Mickey suggested.

Ian laughed, "The house is full of our family so we can't really do much right now."

"God damn it."

"Go get your shower, Mickey. I'll be down here waiting with your coffee and a big warm blanket for you."

Mickey stood under the hot water just letting it burn his skin. He wanted to be as warm as he could possibly be until their fucking heater could get working again.  
He put on a pair of Ian's sweats and one of his sweaters and walked back down to the living room where everyone was cuddled up with giant blankets.

"Want your coffee?" Ian asked, "I can get it for you."

Mickey shook his head, "Just move the blanket because I'm coming in."

Ian grinned and lifted his blanked up expecting Mickey to crawl in beside him but Mickey jumped on him causing him to grunt at the impact.

"Mickey?"

"Shut up. I'm cuddling you because I'm cold so give me the fucking blanket."

Ian grinned and kissed the top of his head before pulling the giant blanket over them and snuggling into the couch with his arms tight around Mickey.

"It's so fucking cold in here." Carl cursed, "I'm going to get something to eat then head out to Kelly's. I'm sure her house has a heater." 

He stepped into the kitchen and ended up knocking something off the counter.

"Carl!" Ian hissed, "Don't wake Mickey up."

Carl peeked in and grinned at the sight of Mickey cuddled up on Ian and fast asleep, "How cute is he."

"He's the cutest but don't wake him up because he's also the grumpiest."

Lip snorted from the floor, "We all know that, Ian. That's why he should sleep as long as possible."

"Oh bite me, Lip. Where's Tami?"

"She and the baby are at Brad and his wifes house so they can stay warm." 

"And you didn't stay because?"

"Tami told me to come home and get a goodnight sleep since she'd have help and there's no use arguing with her when she gets in those moods." 

Carl laughed from the kitchen causing Ian to hush him again.

"He's not going to wake up, Ian." Lip assured, "He looked exhausted coming in here."

"Still. He needs to get some rest." Ian replied, wrapping the blanket tighter around them both, "He hates his job and deserves to come home to a warm house god damn it. How much does a new heater cost?"

"Uh, I don't know." Debbie yawned, "But I do know that I'm exhausted so I think I'm going to follow in Mickey's steps and go pass out. There are extra blankets in the dryer for you and Mickey, Ian. Liam has his and Carl and Lip already took theirs to their room."

"Thanks, Debs. Sweet dreams."

Outside it was getting colder by the minute with flakes of snow falling from the sky.

"Shit!" Carl cursed, "My fucking god damn-"

"Carl!" Ian hissed, "Learn to talk quieter!"

Carl snorted, "He's a grown man, Ian. He's not a baby."

"He's my baby." Ian replied.

Lip laughed at Carls face, "Just be a little quieter, Carl. pretend it's my kid laying there." 

Ian flipped Lip off causing him to grin, "We need to get a new heater, Lip. What's the chance we can get one with the money Fiona left?"

"Well, Debbie doesn't know that I have some of that money so there's a very good chance we can get one. We can go out tomorrow and look around."

Mickey shifted on Ian but he didn't wake up.

Ian was getting numb but he didn't care. He loved a cuddly Mickey and wanted to take advantage of it.

"Looks like you're sleeping on the couch." Carl teased.

"Oh well." Ian smiled, "I'm content if he is." 

He kissed the top of Mickey's head and wrapped his arms around him to bring warmth to his own body. He felt like he was going to freeze before the night was over and here Mickey was asleep and lost to the world.

He always did envy Mickey's ability to fall asleep fast no matter what was going on.

"I'm going to head out." Carl spoke.

"Just be careful driving out there, dude. I don't need a call that you crashed."

"You underestimate my driving skills, Lip."

Carl grabbed his bag and headed for the front door but he tripped and hit the floor with a loud string of curse words.

Lip had to put a hand over his mouth to laugh.

"God damn it, Carl!"

"I didn't trip on purpose!"

Mickey yawned against Ian warming up Ian's neck with his warm breath; breath that smelled like peppermint. 

Ian wanted to kiss him.

Lip got up so he could help Carl back to his feet.

Mickey shifted again and let out another yawn before finally sitting up enough he could look around but was still under the blanket, "What the fuck is going on?"

"Carl tripped." Ian sighed, "I told people to be quiet and let you sleep."

Mickey let out a breathless laugh, "It's okay, Gallagher. I got to pee anyway. Help me up the stairs."

"Don't forget your extra blankets." Lip reminded.

"Get them now!" Mickey ordered, "I'm going to get in the bed and get under four fucking blankets and fall the fuck back to sleep!"

Ian laughed as Mickey got to his feet and kept the blanket around him.

He walked up the stairs with a bit of the blanket dragging behind him.

"He's something else." Carl said, "You kids have fun and I'll see you all tomorrow."

He was out the door leaving Lip and Ian alone in the living room.

"I'm going to Facetime Tami and see how things are going over there. I'll make sure the doors are locked so you just get the blankets and get up there before Mickey freezes to death."

"He's dramatic, Lip, we all know it." 

Lip grinned, "Go on then, lover boy." 

As soon as the other blankets were on the bed, Mickey went under them causing Ian to laugh and slide in the bed behind Mickey, "You okay?"

"No. Get over here and cuddle me."

Ian happily obliged and wrapped his arm around Mickey and pulled his back against his own chest, "You okay?"

He kissed the back of his head and tucked his face into Mickey's neck.

"I'm better now. Jesus Christ, if we don't have a heater soon I'm going to kill myself."

Ian laughed against his neck, "Get some sleep, Mick. We'll go find a new one tomorrow."

"Love you fuck face.

"I love you more."


End file.
